christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
Christianity Knowledge Base:What is a Christian
Proposals for the CPOV are to be posted on this page. Until we reach consensus, please discuss details on the discussion page. Proposal 1 *refrain from using foul language, maintaining a G or PG rating. for -- nsandwich 06:47, 30 March 2006 (UTC) for Archola 07:40, 30 March 2006 (UTC) for --MonkeeSage 11:36, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Yes indeedy Homestarmy 13:28, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Proposal 2 *Absolutely no pornographic or sexually explicit images are allowed for -- nsandwich 06:49, 30 March 2006 (UTC) for Archola 07:40, 30 March 2006 (UTC) for obviously... inky for --MonkeeSage 11:36, 30 March 2006 (UTC) for Pr0n is mostly adultery of the heart Homestarmy 13:29, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Proposal 3 *Absolutely no intollerant or hateful material is allowed. Discussion, exploration, and criticism are encouraged so long as they are respectful of other viewpoints. for -- nsandwich 06:53, 30 March 2006 (UTC) for Judge not, lest ye be judged, and check your own eye for beams before criticizing the speck in another's eye! Archola 07:40, 30 March 2006 (UTC) for As long as I get to demur from the status quo in a friendly, respectful manner. :) --MonkeeSage 11:36, 30 March 2006 (UTC) -''Comment'' What is the definition of intolerant here, in my experience, this often means "If you show disagreement with minority opinions, you will be ostracized." and that's not really acceptable for a debate. "Intolerant" could be defined as "Not acknowladging that other sides could be a Christian", and that would be bad. Homestarmy 13:31, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Proposal 4 *Final discretion on questions of policy rests with the Administrators. for (but could use better wording maybe. someone go ahead and change it) -- nsandwich 06:55, 30 March 2006 (UTC) maybe but I'm sure if I'm ready for such responsibility. Archola 07:40, 30 March 2006 (UTC) for He who payeth the bills... --MonkeeSage 11:36, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Proposal 5 * Jesus Christ provides the only path to salvation. for (again, could use better wording. someone be bold and change it) -- nsandwich 09:46, 30 March 2006 (UTC) for This seems pretty basic to me. Archola 09:51, 30 March 2006 (UTC) for Seems basic, but inclusivists would disagree. They are wrong of course, all-inclusive. :) --MonkeeSage 11:36, 30 March 2006 (UTC) -''Comment'' actually, the Bible does outline another path to salvation. Simply keep every single word of the Law, and you'll be without sin and be saved :D. Of course, that's impossible because the Bible says all have sinned, but still, semantics can sometimes be important.... Homestarmy 13:33, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Proposal 6 * The canonical Gospels and the Pauline Epistles are Scripture. 'for' (wording here is also an issue. Someone would have to know what the Gospels and the Pauline Epistles are; these are not obvious to someone with a more limited understanding of Christianity.) -- nsandwich 09:46, 30 March 2006 (UTC) for But see talk about the differences between Protestant, Catholic, and Orthodox canons. Archola 09:51, 30 March 2006 (UTC) for This seems like a good basic criteria to me -- shouldn't offend too many. And the ones who are offended probably have a well-worn copy of the DaVinci Code and think that Constantine forced everyone to be Christians. --MonkeeSage 11:36, 30 March 2006 (UTC)